Protecting My Heart from Loving You
by leytonunit930
Summary: Summary: Episode 4x09. What happened when Peyton told Lucas she never stopped loving him? Song is Fidelity by Regina Spektor.


Title: Protecting my heart from loving you

Author: leytonunit930

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and I never will (tear, tear). Song is Fidelity by Regina Spektor who is an amazing singer!!!!!!!!!! and I don't own it….

Summary: Episode 4x09. What happened when Peyton told Lucas she never stopped loving him? Song is Fidelity by Regina Spektor.

Author's Notes: Who is totally loving the Leyton scenes right now??? They are so cute together!!!

_  
I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds_

"I've been keeping this in for so long Lucas, but I love you. I think I'm in love with you."

Silence filled the room. The two teenagers stared at one another. Neither spoke as if they were afraid of the other's reaction.

Finally, Peyton spoke after seeing that Lucas wasn't going to take the risk. "I think maybe you should leave. It's getting late." Peyton turned around to face the window, her back turned to Lucas.

_I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music _

And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart

"Peyton-", Lucas called out to her.

"Not right now Lucas." Tears rolling down her face as she said, "I need to be alone right now." _Alone, by myself, will things ever change. Will my life always be this empty?_

Lucas waled towards the door and turned back to face Peyton. "Please," Peyton whispered. "Go."

The room was so quiet, one could hear a pin drop. She thought he had finally left, but she couldn't stop the tears falling down her face. Never did she expect that he was still there.

"He was talking about us." Lucas whispered slowly.

Peyton jumped a little, surprised to hear his voice. "What?" she shakily croaked out.

And suppose I never met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall

"The feeling of wanting to share your life with that one person; I mean knowing right away when you look at them, you see your future. The feeling of wanting to protect them from the harsh world and also wanting to hold them in your arms forever. I mean, that's incredible."

"Does that kind of love even exist anymore? I mean, you heard Whitey. A love so strong, no one can come in between the two people."

"I'd like to believe that the love he felt for Camilla still exists in the world today. I understood what he was talking about tonight…when he described all those feelings…I could relate…I feel them too." He paused. Walking closer to Peyton, he closed the gap between them. He leaned his forehead against hers and wiped the tears falling down her face. "I know I feel it." He paused, "I feel them when I'm with you."

_  
Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall_

Peyton gasped, "Lucas, what-"

"I love you." That was all he said. He tilted her chin up so he could look deep into her eyes. Leaning in to kiss her, he captured her lips and soon deepened the kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned back from the kiss and opened her mouth, about to talk. He pulled her close to him, and whispered into her ear, "For once, instead of rescuing you, let me love you."

All my friends say that of course its gonna get better  
Gonna get better  
Better better better better  
Better better better

He kissed her tenderly. He conveyed his love for her in that one kiss. Soon, they broke apart and Peyton's eyes were filled with tears and happiness. "I've been waiting two whole years for you to say those words to me." She bit her lip and started to blush.

_  
I never love nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting by heart truly  
I got lost  
In the sounds  
I hear in my mind_

Tears sprang out from her eyes and he reached out to hug her. Her head on his chest listening to his beating heart, while he kissed her head. "I love you Peyton Sawyer." He smiled as he said this; no longer feeling guilty about his feelings, no longer feeling scared that she might not feel the same way. He could finally relish the moment.

He led her to the bed and she looked at him with a questioning and frightful look. "Don't worry, I'm not him." She still was afraid of Derek, the stalker and was very insecure. Smiling at him, she scooted closer to him shyly.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she looked down. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "This is perfect."

"I guess you could say that." Peyton winked at him. He pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly. "So…where do go from here?" she asked.

"We date, we make out, we go out together, I introduce you as my girlfriend and you introduce me as your boyfriend, and then we make out…"

"I get it Lucas…" she smiled at him. He placed her hand on his heart and she rested her head on his chest.

_  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind  
All this music  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart  
_

What if you never told the person you loved them how you felt about them?

_  
I hear in my mind all of these voices  
I hear in my mind all of these words_

What if you were destined to be with that person?

_  
I hear in my mind all of this music  
_

What if one day you took a chance and told them how you felt??

_  
Breaks my Heart  
Breaks my heart_

What if life leads you back to your first love?


End file.
